IcyActress's Vampire Love Continued by issyrocks
by The Fictionist Aura
Summary: Please see IcyActress's story before reading so you understand! "Carlisle is a weak guardian, reduced to spanking us and lying to our faces about pain rather than earning our respect as people of the household." Emmett said, eyes burning with fury.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Most Beloved Reader,

As said in the title, this is a continuation of IcyActress's "Vampire Love" story. I will put a link to the story in my profile. I would suggest you read it before reading my part and yes, she asked me to continue it so this story is blessed with her permission, no need to get all hot and bothered…

If you are not new to "Vampire Love", then by all means subscribe to this story. The first chapter will be up soon. :) Thank you for your time.

- issyrocks1383


	2. Chapter 51

First of all, thank you to everyone who reviewed and subscribed and thank you to my loving beta and original author of this story, IcyActress, or as I will now call her, Icy. :) Also, it was sweet of edwardlovesklutzybella to send me that message, thank you again!

======================CARLISLE'S POV===================

I heard him rustling things in his room, getting ready for the move. I remained in my study. With all my heart I wished to storm into his room and pin him down and punish him for such thoughts but I knew I couldn't. I had given all of my family a choice and he had made his and no doubt, would try to convince the others. I pinched the bridge of my nose.

If there was one thing which frightened me, it was being alone. All those lonely years of my second life came flooding back to me. The cold bitter loneliness, the silence that tore into my soul, the pearls of laughter I heard from children in the streets, children that I wished could be mine to hear, to see, to cherish.

Yes, I had fought Emmett. Not inside the school, of course. He had taken Marri home with him and I was forced to stay and deliver the rest of the immunizations. Never in my life had my job caused me such pain. I would lose my _family _because of my _job_. When I arrived home, he was waiting at the staircase. I could hear Rose upstairs, tending to Marri.

"Emmett - "

"You could have warned her, Carlisle, you could have -"

I physically flinched at him addressing me with my first name. "Emmett, we can discuss this calmly and-"

"NO!" He banged his fist against the railing of the stairwell and I watched it split into thousands of little slivers of wood. "EVERYONE!" He yelled. A couple minutes later, the whole family was assembled (minus Marri and Rose) in front of me. Emmett turned his back to me to talk to them.

"We are in serious need of a family meeting," he started. "I am sick and tired of the way Carlisle has been treating us so I'm leaving." Several gasps escaped. Esme looked horrified.

"He is a weak guardian, reduced to spanking us and lying to our faces about pain rather than earning our respect as people of the household." I saw Bella begin to nod in agreement - she decided to rejoin our family, yet again. "I'm taking Rose and Marri with me. Anyone who wants to join us must do so now."

Still silence. Bella was the first to step forward.

Edward followed, no doubt to be with Marri.

Jasper hesitated, setting one foot forward. Alice quickly grabbed his arm. A long look was shared and the foot was taken back.

Emmett waited for another minute. "No one else?" He glanced at Alice and she shook her small head.

"Ok then," Emmett straightened up as Rose came down the stairs with Marri curled up at her chest. "Just me, Rose, Marri, Edward and Bella. Bye, Mom." Esme began to shake her head violently in denial, eyes wide in panic. Each of the leaving party gave her a hug, Marri quietly sobbing into her shirt collar.

"Emmett, please don't –" Esme started, her entire form trembling.

"I'm sorry." He lead the group out as Rose struggled to pull Marri off Jasper. It took five whole minutes. I remained silent, silent in grief.

Without saying a word to my trembling Esme, my broken Jasper and my rigid Alice, I went into my study and proceeded to sob tearlessly.

I don't know how long I have stayed in this room. I can see a thin layer of dirt on top of my desk as I lift my head. My throat burns. The door opens and Alice walks in, eyes open with concern.

"Daddy?" Her voice is careful, not wanting to hurt me any farther. She comes from behind me and hugs me.

"I'm ok." I say quietly, patting her hand tenderly.

"Dad, you can't live like this. We have to –"

"Don't worry." I say shortly, breaking from her embrace. "I've just been thinking."

"About what?" Alice's head moved to one side.

"How to get Marri back."

AN – I write rather short chapters, just to let you know. Reviews are always welcome!


	3. Chapter 52

============ALICE'S POV==============

Carlisle walked down the stairs, avoiding the sight of the broken stairwell. I pranced lightly behind him, my breathing uneven.

When I got to the bottom, Carlisle took a deep breath before quietly murmuring, "Jasper? Esme?" They appeared in human speed, Esme wrapping her arms around my dad.

"I've…decided that we need to find Emmett, try to talk some sense into him. Jasper, I think you need to track him, with Alice of course," Carlisle added, glancing at my pouting face. "Esme and I," Carlisle looked down at his wife, "will be waiting for your call. When you do find them, we'll go and talk to Emmett."

"Emmett's stubborn." Esme's voice sounded flat. He rubbed her back absent-mindedly.

"If worse comes to worse, Jasper can calm them all down and we can take Marri." It sounded like it hurt him to say it.

"What about Rose and Bella?" My eyes widened. "You're not just gonna leave them there? What about Edward?"

For the first time in centuries, I saw something dark briefly over Carlisle's face. "They made the choice to leave, Alice."

"But…" I couldn't continue.

"Carlisle, it's been years." Esme looked up at her spouse in gentle disagreement, as if they were discussing the options for dinner. "They will always be ours." She grabbed his hand from her arm pleadingly.

"Emmett's just having another one of his tantrums." Jasper spoke for the first time, his voice revealing his old Southern accent out of nervousness. "Once we make him see sense, Rose will follow. Edward will follow Marri."

"And Bella?" I questioned.

"Well…actually I don't know why she's there…"

================BELLA'S POV=================

We were on a plane, heading for…Russia last time I checked. Emmett was determined to continue making different choices to throw Alice off, if she was looking into their futures. I, quite frankly, was not interested in where we were going. You can always get lost in an airport and that was exactly what I was planning to do.

I had only joined the Cullen family again to give my daughter the chance to be with her dad, to have the father figure that I had lacked in my early human years. Once I disposed of Marri, which I was sure had become Edward's replacement of a daughter; he would come back to me, to his rightful mate.

"Bella?" Rosalie poked my shoulder from the seat behind me.

"Hmm?"

"Do you mind holding Marri for a bit? I need to make a phone call and I don't want to wake her?" I nodded and she passed the sleeping girl over my head and into my lap. I smiled as I heard her weak heartbeat.

She would be an easy kill.

AN – Cliffy! :) I hope you guys don't mind if I change the tense of the story to past, it's just easier for me.

And thank you all for the reviews, they mean a lot.

My updates are slow, I know, I apologize!


	4. Chapter 53

================BELLA'S POV=================

As the group stepped of the plane and on to Russia, I had asked Rosalie if I could possibly carry Marri for a while surely her arms hurt a little? She smiled and gave me the little rat.

I rocked her absently – mindedly as I scanned for a break in the crowd to escape in. Emmett, meanwhile, was still fuming Carlisle.

"He better not follow us." He half – snared at Rosalie. She patted his muscular arm lightly.

"He wouldn't dare." She hissed back. She always did like making people angry.

"Oh dear," I breathed. Edward glanced toward me in question. I raised my chin toward the screaming couple in the middle of the hallway. They were, by the sound of it, getting a divorce and the woman was now ripping open the man's suitcase, throwing his clothes all over. The man was trying to get people to stop stepping on them but was unsuccessful until he resorted to yelling at him. And Emmett had just stepped on a pair of navy blue boxers.

The man soon began cursing and screaming at Emmett, which made Emmett do the same thing back and before you know it, there was a full out brawl taking place in front of me. Surprisingly, the girl never woke up. Rosalie and Edward were trying to pull him of the human. While they had their hands full, I quickly slipped away.

With the girl in one arm, still asleep, I whipped out my cell phone and began to surf the Internet for a hotel room.

================JASPER''S POV=================

It had been two days since our decision to go after Emmett. Carlisle had been inviting Charlie to the house for the last two days and with Esme, they would entertain him while Alice and I sneaked into his office and tried to find out where Emmett had flown the group to with his computer but so far, there had been no success. He had used an alias.

I hit Charlie's desk out of aggravation. "We've tried every name that he usually uses, he could be anyone!"

Alice, however, was staring into the computer screen with her mouth wide out in horror.

"Alice?"

"Jasper…we have a problem."


End file.
